1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving lane detection device mounted in a vehicle and a driving lane detection method for specifying a lane on which a host vehicle is running.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, for the purpose of autonomous driving of a vehicle such as an automobile, it is desired that a lane (a driving lane) on which a host vehicle is currently running be accurately detected on a road having a plurality of lanes (traffic lanes) of the same direction.
Conventionally, there is a technique for detecting a driving lane of a host vehicle by specifying the position of the host vehicle by using the GPS (Global Positioning System) or the like and then superimposing the specified position on map data or the like.
However, positioning using the GPS generally has an error of several meters to several tens of meters. Accordingly, the road on which the host vehicle is running can be specified by superimposing the position of the host vehicle on the map data, but it is difficult to accurately detect the driving lane of the host vehicle.